The field of medical procedures and surgery has become highly specialized. Very focused procedures are being performed in dedicated environments, creating distinctly separate industries, such as orthopedic surgery, ambulatory surgery, pain management, and endovascular surgery, etc. Equipment has been designed for these markets, which addresses the specific needs of each market. However, no single medical procedure table product is known to have been adaptable as a universal medical procedure table. Fixed tables have the benefit of interchangeability, but not the portability and cost effectiveness for the ambulatory market. Most operating room tables have the benefit of portability, but not the required modularity for any dedicated applications. Moreover, many of the prior art medical procedure tables are expensive and are difficult to maintain.